


a freshmen's guide to surviving super rich frat parties

by allmenarepigx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drug Use, Frat Boys GOM, Fraternities & Sororities, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Multi, Partying, Underage Drinking, dont worry we'll get there, thats a tag i thought i would never use wow, theres more characters dont worry, yes akashi does coke in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmenarepigx/pseuds/allmenarepigx
Summary: Takao Kazunari really should have just run the other way the second he walked into a room of assholes doing coke.Instead, he decides that he’s going to live his freshmen year guiding others through the university’s fraternity court despite being blind himself.The fact that there’s an outrageously tall and attractive frat boy with green hair is simply a bonus.





	1. getting yelled at in chem lecture, and surprisingly not by the teacher

College wasn’t easy. 

 

Add in the fact that unless you’re somehow involved in frat life you are a nobody, your life gets much harder. 

 

Don’t get him wrong. Takao Kazunari was a people-person, and genuinely enjoyed parties and talking to others. He felt at ease when making people laugh, and tried to be approachable. He knew it was vital to be extroverted when going into a medical field so that you could be helpful to patients. 

 

However, when everyone in your Chemistry class was talking only about the parties thrown by the same frat, you know that it was easy to become irritable.

 

It wasn’t that Takao wasn’t invited. No, everyone on campus could attend any party they wanted. Takao had almost been cajoled out of his dorm room to the infamous fraternity more times than he could count. However, some part of him always warned against going and he listened to it. He would play off the invitation by saying he had to study for a class, when he really was avoiding that house like the plague. 

 

Something was so ominous about the looming Greek house, the tall white columns blocking out the world. Maybe it was the fear of being gay in a place which was supposed to be crawling with conservative, entitled douchebags. Whatever the reason was, it was if a part of him was telling him not to go. He had this strange feeling whenever he passed the building, like he would be changed after attending a party thrown by the fraternity. Call it paranoia, Takao didn’t care.  _ Better safe than sorry.  _

 

He was interested in attending, he just wanted to go when it felt  _ right.  _ Takao often trusted his gut instinct, and if it was telling him to avoid the house for right now then so be it. 

 

“There’s a party tonight at Kappa Sigma,” he hears one girl say to her friend. “Are you going?” 

 

“Duh!” the other girl replies, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Who wouldn’t go?” 

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” the first girl replies. Takao turns to see who it is, and is unsurprised when he finds out when it is Atsuko Kikuchi and Miki Arai. Atsuko grins like the Cheshire cat, and leans forward while watching Takao. “Oh! I know. The one and only Takao Kazunari, of course.” Her words are directed at her friend but she’s looking at him. 

 

“Geez, Atsuko, didn’t anyone ever teach you to be subtle?” he pretends to be mad, putting at hand over his heart. “If you’re gonna gossip about me, at least make it worth hearing.” All three burst into laughter. 

 

They were friends, not particularly close but they all enjoyed each other’s company. Miki found it funny to make gay jokes, and Takao had to admit her savage comments were hilarious. 

 

“C’mon, Atsuko,” Miki teases. She casts a sly look at Takao. “Everyone knows Takao is really going to gay bars when he’s ‘studying’ and too busy to go to Fraternity Court with us.” 

 

Atsuko howls with laughter, causing the people around them in the large lecture hall to look at them. Takao shushes her, but is laughing too. 

 

“But really,” Atsuko says when she calms down, rubbing her eyes. “Why don’t you go to frat parties with us? We miss you.” She drawls out, sounding like a whiny kid. 

 

“Ah, sorry but I just haven’t felt the need to go.” 

 

Miki shakes her head. “You’re really missing out, Takao. It’s so weird you’re not at the parties, you  _ always  _ go to parties. You’re like the center of attention when you go.” 

 

Takao snorts. His friends were exaggerating the truth. “No, I’m not sure everyone misses me quite that much.” 

 

“Oh, but we do,” comes another voice. It was a shout from the complete opposite side of the lecture hall which seats 800 students. Takao is surprised they heard his conversation from all the way over there. He guesses it’s the fact noises echo in the lecture hall. 

 

He sees it’s Mitsuhiro Hayakawa. “Mitsu-chan, I’m sure the party is lively enough with you there alone,” he calls back. Everyone in the lecture hall, people he doesn’t even know, laugh at his jab. 

 

“Can you please be quiet?” comes a cutting voice. Takao jumps and looks around. The voice sounded close, and sure enough two rows ahead of him in the same aisle sat a man with green hair. 

 

Takao felt like his breath was taken away. He meets the man’s eyes, shrouded by his glasses, and is astounded by how beautiful the man is. His green hair, cut and slicked back, stood out against his pale skin. He was large, looming despite being seated. His green eyes were cold, with the most beautiful eyelashes Takao had ever seen on anyone ever. 

 

His little gay heart couldn’t handle this. He pushed down the embarrassment bubbling inside of him, and just laughs in response. “Sorry, I know jovial people aren’t always the best thing to hear at 8 am,” he laughs. 

 

The man pushes up his taped fingers, and Takao watches his long, slender fingers. He wondered, briefly, what that hand would like like underneath the tape, preferably pushing Takao down onto a bed and-- 

 

_ Stop it,  _ he scolds himself,  _ Bad Takao! Do not think sexy things this early. For shame.  _

 

“I don’t need your apology, I need you to shut the hell up.” His deep voice, a low rumble, seemed to make its way across the entire room. Takao felt hot with embarrassment, and he knew his face had a pink tint to it by now. 

 

“Okay,” was all he managed to say back. 

 

The beautiful man turned around and Takao watched him for several minutes as he methodically flipped through his notes. 

 

He was the most beautiful creature Takao Kazunari had ever seen, and Takao was wondering why he was just realizing this man’s existence now. How had he missed a tall green-haired man? 

 

“Takao,” he hears a voice hiss. He turns around to see Atsuko gesturing for him to come closer. Takao leans closer and she leans down. Her entire face was flushed with excitement, and he could vaguely see the form of Miki in the background quaking with laughter. “Do you know who that is?!” 

 

“No,” he says back quietly, confusedly. 

“That’s Midorima Shintarou!” she practically yell-whispers. “You just got told to shut up by  _ Midorima Shintarou!”  _

 

Takao opens his mouth to reply when he hears his professor walks in. He shoots Atsuko one last look that says “ _ we’ll finish this later,”  _ before pulling out his chemistry notebook. 

 

\---

 

He couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

“You mean to tell me,” he gasps between cackles, “that carrot is one of the biggest frat boys on campus?” Atsuko and Miki were definitely joking around too much. 

 

However, from the looks of the two, they don’t find it nearly as amusing as Takao does. “Yes, yes we do.” 

 

“He looks perpetually constipated. I watched him that whole lecture --” Takao realizes his mistake and stops in his tracks. Oh, no. It was too late. 

 

Miki’s eyes gleamed in the morning light. “You  _ watched  _ him? Did he get your little gay heart pit-pattering away? Did you think about him doing some physical stuff with you right there in the lecture hall?” 

 

Well, she got him there. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he says while rolling his eyes. The nerve of these two lonely straight girls. 

 

“Takao, you cannot like Midorima!” Atsuko says loudly, causing people who passed by to shoot them looks. Miki clasps her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Atsuko flushes and mumbles, “Sorry,” which followed up with, “but you  _ really really can’t Takao!  _ He’s a part of the Generation of Miracles.” 

 

“I didn’t like him that much anyways! God, you two really think just because I’m gay and he’s good-looking--” 

 

“-- _ and  _ he’s your type--” interjects Miki. 

 

“-- _ and  _ because admittedly  _ he is,  _ that I’m going to fall in love with him or something like that? No! I don’t need anything serious like that, especially with him. You don’t need to worry about me at all. I wouldn’t be caught anywhere near that house in the first place.” 

 

\---

He was wrong. 

 

Because, here he was, amidst the drunk girls screaming along to rap songs, and the smell of booze in the air. And the weird part was he was having  _ fun _ . 

 

It had been a long time since Takao had been at a party this crazy. The walls were practically vibrating, the different colored lights bouncing off the streamers and balloons attached to the tall ceiling. This frat was  _ well-endorsed  _ to say the least, with the grandeur of every room. Takao was used to dingy basements of lesser-known fraternities (that is, when he went to frat parties), not a huge fountain in the middle of the entrance, with a staircase made of marble. When he looked up he could see the greek letters of Kappa Sigma hanging from the top of the staircase, and could see a flash of a guy with light blue hair standing and watching over the party. 

 

The entire place was littered with red solo cups, and crushed beer cans. While the dance floor was set up on the left side of the entrance, he could peek into another room on the right side which had a game of beer pong going on. Takao felt the impulse to look around while he was still aware of his surroundings. The part of him which warned him against coming in the first place was telling him to  _ stake out the enemy’s territory _ , which he decided to do. 

 

He walked from the left side, across the center of the entrance. He paused to look at the fountain in the middle, the looming staircase behind it. There were different colored lights inside the fountain, making it light up different colors as water sprouted from the top. He let out an “ooh, ahh” and continued to check the right side of the house. 

 

He stands in front of the open door to the room where beer pong was being played. It looked like it could be a study, the entrance made from thick oak wood and with small, thick doors. He could imagine it as a nice room to study inside when not used for  _ immoral activities  _ that college students do. He could see a peak of a plant tree and leather chair. However, it was offset by the standard plastic table and the array of beer cans on the ground. 

 

He decided to walk down the hallway, which was covered with pictures of the fraternity members and banners. A couple was making out up against the wall on his left, and he could see a peak of a hallway behind them  on the left and another main room on the right.

 

“Hey, Takao!” screams a very drunk Hayakawa from the room full of people. He tries to call back a greeting, but is swept up by different people. He doesn’t know how much time he spends in that room, talking to different people and dancing before he gets bored. He decides to duck out, and is greeted by the same couple still making out. 

 

He heads back to the main entrance, and decides it would be best to try upstairs. There are people on the stairs, talking and drunkenly groping each other and Takao even watches as one guy throws himself over the banister, laughing the whole time and faceplanting. Takao can’t hold his laughter and guffaws at the site for five minutes, and he’s the one who starts the cheering and clapping for the guy when he stands up and gives everyone a thumbs up. 

 

Making light conversation with people, Takao is suddenly hit with the fact he really needs to pee. He excuses himself and starts up the stairs quicker, knowing that the bathrooms upstairs always tend to be cleaner anyways. He wasn’t a newbie when it came to the art of partying. In fact, he was pretty damn reliable and knew how to hold down his shots and have a good time. 

 

He doesn’t take time to look into different rooms and promises himself he’ll explore after he takes the biggest piss known to man. The alcohol was hitting him all at once, like the drunkenness is just coming around. He feels hazy and warm, and remembers that  _ this  _ is why he likes partying. He almost reprimands himself for not coming to Kappa Sigma before now -- his gut instinct was wrong! He was having a fantastic time! 

 

He sees a room with a faint light and Drunk Takao automatically thinks this is the equivalent to a bathroom.  _ Fool-proof plan, right? Yeah, no.  _

 

Because as soon as he opens the door, stumbles in and closes the door, he is not greeted by a fancy bathroom. He is instead greeted by a room of a couple people, and he watches at a man with bright red hair does a line of coke with what looks like a rolled hundred dollar bill. 

  
_ Oh, shit. _


	2. the adventures that come from having to pee in a frat house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one Takao Kazunari is totally, utterly fucked.

Call him a genius, but something is telling Takao that he should really get the fuck out of here. And who was he to argue? 

 

He lets out a laugh that lasts for too long, awkward and clearly fake. “I didn’t see anything! I definitely did not see the guy with red hair do a line of coke off the table with a hundred dollar bill. Don’t even worry about it. What’s coke? Where am I?  _ Who am I _ , you know what I mean?” and he winks because what else is he supposed to do. 

 

Different colored eyes meet his. He vaguely makes out the form of a couple guys, one with shiny gold hair and another with dark blue, and another and another and his head is swirling. He can see a huge fucking bag of white powder. 

 

“Bye!” he manages to drunkenly scream out and runs out of the room, slamming the expensive wood behind him. He really hopes he isn’t placed on a kill list. Fear overtakes the pleasant feeling alcohol had given him, and the need to pee is even worse now considered he was scared shitless. 

 

He opens another random door, hoping it would lead to a bathroom. Instead, he’s greeted by a white room that looked hardly lived in. He peers at it in wonder, seeing the half-circle window right above the low bed. All of the details from the room from this view made it very minimalist, and he nearly jumps out of his own skin when hears a voice directly behind him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing in my room?” It’s the same deep voice, low and irritated. Takao whirls around and looks up, up, up to see Midorima Shintarou. 

 

_ Shit shit shit shit this is not good not good at all, first coke boy and now Angry Hot Chem guy, what the fuck --  _ and although his mind is running a thousand miles a minute despite being inhibited, he manages to say back, “Technically, I’m not in your room. I’m still outside, I just opened the door.” 

 

Midorima glowers down at him, the dark hallway playing tricks on his face and making his cheekbones even more angular. He clenches, and Takao watches his Adam’s apple bob and thinks,  _ Oh wow I’m gay.  _

 

“I don’t remember inviting you here,” Midorima says in a clipped tone. “Now--” 

 

“I’m trying to find the bathroom, chill out.” Takao mentally high-fives himself for maintaining his sass. 

 

Midorima pushes up his glasses and steps back, making Takao realize just how close he had been. Maybe it was the alcohol playing tricks on him, but he felt much colder all of the sudden without Midorima’s close proximity. 

 

“The upstairs one is closed to guests.” 

 

Takao snorts. “‘Guests’? Jeez, you make this sound like a formal dinner. It’s a party, chill out.” 

 

“A party that  _ my fraternity  _ is holding.” 

 

“Well then why aren’t you partying with everyone else?” 

 

_ Score!  _ Takao had gotten Midorima on that point. He watched as the lines in the man’s face deepen. The green-haired man seemed hesitant, like he wanted to say something in return but did not know if it was the correct timing. Takao watches him blink, his beautiful eyelashes brushing his tortoiseshell round glasses. 

 

“Oha-Asa says that Cancers are unlucky today,” Midorima admits grudgingly, as if it was a big deal, “and so it would be practical to avoid any misfortunes that may occur by simply avoiding the situation altogether.” 

 

_ The guy talks like he has a foot up his ass. And Oha-Asa?  _

 

“I don’t have a stick anywhere near there, I can assure you. And only a fool doesn’t know of the greatness of Oha-Asa.” 

 

Takao screams internally. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Because as boring as this guy was, and as stuck up as he was, Takao still found him attractive. 

 

Takao stands there like an idiot for God knows how long, his mouth flapping open and closed as he searches for words to say. He finally manages to choke out, “And what does Oha-Asa say about the location of the bathroom in this frat?” 

 

Midorima sighs. “It is the door two down from here.” 

 

“No way! You actually told me?” 

 

“If I did not, I’m sure you would have gone looking where you don’t need to. Now use it and leave.” 

 

“You’re not a very good host,” Takao says. He’s desperately trying to recover from his embarrassment. 

 

“I am not one of the people gifted with interpersonal skills for promotion of this fraternity, you’ll have to forgive me.” Midorima’s voice is dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Did Oha-Asa decide you wouldn’t be a good fit?” Takao asks drily, edging away from Midorima. 

 

“Of course not, you fool. Dealing with others has never been my strongest pursuit. Although Oha-Asa did say today I would fall victim to an exceptional amount of trouble expressing myself.” 

 

Well. “What did Oha-Asa say about Scorpios?” Takao inquires. He had made a safe amount of distance from Midorima, who he didn’t trust himself not to kiss.  _ Especially while I’m drunk and he’s so cute! Like gah, he believes in horoscopes!  _

 

Midorima’s reaction was not what he expected. Takao had come to visualize him as an unemotional, robotic person. Midorima did not show emotion easily, which is why it was so surprisingly when Midorima’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen. For a gleeful moment, Takao thinks Midorima almost looks like a little kid on Christmas. 

 

Midorima quickly recovers, quickly clenching his jaw and going back to his default expression (which was irritated, as far as Takao could understand). Any show of emotion was gone as soon as it came, fleeting and made Takao question if Midorima even made such a show in the first place or if it was the alcohol getting to him. 

 

“You are ranked second to last,” he answers. “Your lucky item was a scented candle.” 

 

“A candle, huh?” Takao grins. “Like for waxplay?” 

 

The reaction was just what Takao wanted. Midorima’s face turned fifty shades of red and he stands there, stuttering. Takao can’t help but dropping his head back as he laughed. He finally decided to relieve Shintarou from his presence. 

 

“I’ll let you go, Shin-chan,” Takao says, winking. “Have a good night!” 

 

He walked into the bathroom, and swiftly closing the door, leans against. The world was still hazy, and Takao finds himself zoning out and staring at his hands. 

 

“Second to last place, huh?” he mumbles. 

 

\---

 

When he wakes up the next morning, somehow in his own dorm room, he doesn’t remember after he finally peed last night. He remembers walking down the stairs and taking shot after shot before immersing himself with people.

 

Somehow, he must have had enough sense to get back to his dorm. 

 

“Good one, Kazunari,” he thanks himself, his head pounding. Turning face-down on his bed, he groans as the aching lights up throughout his body. His throat felt strangely raw from all of the drinking and screaming. He puts his hand out towards the desk near his bed, fumbling around without looking for the Ibuprofen bottle.

 

When finally successful in locating it, he pops open the lid and shakes his hand until four pills came out. He tries to find his water bottle and just decides to dry swallow the medicine. 

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to do that? You’re a premed major and yet you’re not very good at taking care of yourself.” 

 

Takao lets out a small scream until he realizes that it was his roommate. Takao rubs his eyes. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Kuroko. You sure know how to scare the hangover out of a guy.” 

 

The small boy blinks. “Did it work?” 

 

“...No.” 

 

“Then I was not successful in my attempt to ‘scare the hangover out of a guy.’” 

 

_ Gah! The nerve of this guy.  _ “Kuroko, you hurt my feelings so much with your apathetic face and indifferent voice.” 

 

“I apologize, Takao-kun.”

 

“Can’t be helped,” Takao says as he slithers out of bed despite his body screaming at him to stay in the sheets. He knew where his priorities lay. “I want coffee. Did you eat breakfast yet?” 

 

“No, I didn’t.” 

 

“Want to join me, roomie?” 

 

“Only if Takao-kun promises not to call me that again.” 

 

“Fair.” 

 

And so, clad in his comfy sweatpants and oversized shirt and furry black slippers, the two friends head for the cafe located near their residence hall. 

 

What they didn’t expect, however, was the best prank of the entire semester to be waiting for them. 

 

\-- 

There was a crowd outside the Shop. They called the building the Shop because it held the cafe, the campus apparel store and bookstore, and also a variety of fast-food places. But for it to be packed on a Saturday was highly unusual, especially at the magnitude it was. 

 

There were easily a hundred people, all of them screaming and take he could see people taking pictures. Takao furrows his eyebrows and turned to Kuroko. “Do you know anything about this?” 

 

“No,” the easily forgettable boy replied. “I have no idea what’s going on.” 

 

As they made their way closer, however, it was clear what the ruckus and havoc was for. 

 

Hung from between the two large columns was a huge piece of fabric used as a banner. There was Kappa Sigma’s symbol in the center, with the words, “DON’T DO TOO MUCH COKE AT KAPPA SIGMA. KNOW WHAT YOU’RE BUYING INTO. PARTY SAFE!” with a smiley face.

 

Takao felt his blood run cold. Around him, people were still laughing, but they felt so far away. Takao felt frozen as he stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth in a small ‘o.’ He just kept repeating the words in his head  _ “DON’T DO TOO MUCH COKE AT KAPPA SIGMA. KNOW WHAT YOU’RE BUYING INTO. PARTY SAFE! DON’T DO TOO MUCH COKE AT KAPPA SIGMA. KNOW WHAT YOU’RE BUYING INTO. PARTY SAFE! DON’T DO TOO MUCH COKE AT KAPPA SIGMA. KNOW WHAT YOU’RE BUYING INTO. PARTY SAFE!”  _ And somewhere among the flashes of the smiley face, a hazy picture of a man with stark red hair doing coke comes forward.  _ Oh, no. This isn’t good. This is not good this is not good I’m going to die I’m going to be fucking murdered oh my fucking God --  _

 

“This is not good,” he hears Kuroko say. Takao doesn’t look at him but he feels the shorter boy’s eyes lock onto Takao’s trembling form. 

 

“Why?” Takao’s not sure what he means when he says that. He’s not sure if he posed it as a question for a response or simply rhetorical purposes. Maybe a part of him wanted to know what Kuroko thought about it, why the blue-haired boy doesn’t think it’s a good idea. 

 

“Because someone just challenged Kappa Sigma,” Kuroko says, and Takao looks to see the boy shaking his head, his large sky-colored eyes focused on the words hanging from the cafe. “Someone challenged the Generation of Miracles. Specifically, Akashi Seijuro.” Then he stops and he and Takao stand there, looking into each other’s eyes. There was clear fear. “It is not simply a challenge. This is a  _ war request _ .” 

 

Takao swallowed the lump in his throat, and jams his trembling fingers into his pockets before anyone can see how shaken he was. “Well,” he says while walking away towards the cafe. “What’s a war without getting coffee first?” He lets out a laugh.  _ Fake fake fake fake.  _

 

He was not so sure anymore if he would survive his first year of college.


	3. on capturing the boy who watched you do coke

Kise was sure someone was going to die. 

 

When Imayoshi Shouichi demands an emergency meeting for all of Kappa Sigma, it was bound to be serious. The president of the fraternity rarely bothered others with such urgent calls, and Kise shuddered as he remembers buzzing of his phone which woke him up this morning. Kise was quick to jump out of the bed of his one night stand, quickly putting on his clothes and shoes and racing out of the dorm room. 

 

The residence hall that his one-night stand resided in was on the complete opposite side of the campus. Kise briefly is impressed with the fact that he managed to stumble across campus at 3 am while horny, high, and drunk. When his phone buzzes again, he looks down to see an individual message from Imayoshi, completely separate from the group chat the fraternity had. 

 

_ “I know that you had a rendezvous last night. I need you to get to the house right now. Run.”  _

 

Kise’s blood was running cold already, but at the message he pockets his phone and goes running towards the greek house. It was chilly out this morning, and running would certainly warm him up. 

 

He decides to go the back way as to avoid people who would want to talk to him, racing across the cobblestone pathway that was paved on campus. It was as if the entire college was locked up, no one outside. He continues to pound his feet against the ground, thanking God for basketball practice. He was sure if he was out of shape he’d be gasping for breath by now. 

 

However, he stops in his spot, his body swaying forward due to the abrupt stop. He could hear voices. And a lot of them. He looks down the pathway to his left. If he continued going straight, then he would reach Kappa Sigma in no time. If he decided to go left, he could see what was causing such a commotion outside of the Shop. But if he  _ did  _ go see what was happening, there was a chance he’d be late. And then Imayoshi would have his head. 

 

He decides to chance it and decides to walk to the Shop. As he rounds the corner, he’s greeted by at least a hundred people, screaming and laughing and cameras flashing. For some reason, it was background music to Kise, as if he was underwater and could hear people talking above the surface. He pulls the hood of his sweatshirt up, tying the strings to make sure only eyes were visible. He really, really was not in the mood to talk. 

 

And as he reaches the tip of his crowd, following everyone’s gaze, he sees why Imayoshi called such a sudden meeting.  _ Oh.  _

 

\--

 

Kise doesn’t remember getting to the house, in such a daze it was if his body was on autopilot. He opens the door, and walks in. The ground was still littered from the party, and the fountain in the entrance foyer was shut off. The water was still, and it looked as if there was a fog covering the house like it was abandoned. There were no signs of life.

 

“Hello?” Kise calls out. 

 

“We’re in the living room,” calls the president’s voice. Kise couldn’t even see the man but he knew, just from the undercurrents of his voice, Imayoshi was  _ pissed _ . 

 

Kise rounds the corner and heads to the left. When he enters the room, he’s greeted by mostly every single member of the fraternity, with the exception of Murasakibara, Himuro, and Aomine. Kise sits down next to Midorima, who was gripping a can of coffee grounds with an iron grip, his knuckles white.

 

As soon as Kise sits down, he sees Murasakibara walk in, Himuro right behind him. It would have been a funny site if not for the fact death itself hung in the air. Murasakibara was wearing a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, with a Christmas pattern on them and little Santas with fuzz-ball hats, and a shirt with the Rugrats on them. In one of his giant hands were a blunt which was already lit, and a lighter in the other. 

 

Murasakibara sat in the chair closest to him, his large legs sprawling lazily in front of him. He looked at Himuro and patted his lap, to which Himuro took his place.

 

Murasakibara and Himuro had been together for three months, and the entire fraternity was happy for them. However, no one wanted to be around their room as they often fucked. Kise found it funny that so many of his fraternity brothers were  _ team players _ , despite attracting tons of freshmen girls. 

 

Imayoshi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Does anyone know where Aomine is?” 

 

“Right here, captain,” drawled a deep voice which vibrated throughout the room. The tall man entered the room, the early morning sun shining off of his dark skin and blue eyes. The way the sun hit his irises almost made them the color of lightning, the same color that anyone could see when Aomine played basketball. He was a monster, in more ways than one -- Aomine held the role of the laziest son of a bitch, one of the biggest assholes, had the most sex in a week, best basketball player Teiko University had ever seen -- Kise was often envious of this man. Sure, Kise was known as the prettiest member, but Aomine was on a different level. 

 

However, there was a reason Kise’s pledging class was known as the “Generation of Miracles.” They had Midorima, uptight and steady and too intelligent; Murasakibara, lazy and tall and could drink a whole keg stand in the blink of an eye; Kise, bright-eyed and able to copy the atmosphere needed for any event, known as the Golden Boy; Aomine, the monster who people whispered about all around campus, the basketball prodigy and had bad boy supreme, and last but not least Akashi himself. Just the name was already a huge boost to Kappa Sigma’s ego, but when you add in the fact that the business tycoon’s own son decided to join Kappa Sigma? Kise remembers the chill that went down his spine when he met Akashi. That guy was  _ insane _ . 

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Imayoshi says. Kise snaps his head to stare at the President. Imayoshi eyes were closed, as they normally were, but there was something especially sinister about it. Kise is reminded of the huge poster outside of the Shop, and knows that this meeting was not about to end well. 

 

“How is everyone’s morning?” No response. “Has anybody gone to get something to eat yet? Perhaps coffee? Maybe  _ at the Shop _ ?” 

 

Aomine was the one to break the silence.  _ Of course, that’s so Aominechii _ . “What the hell does this have to do with anything? Did I really fucking wake up to be asked about my breakfast plans?” 

 

Imayoshi’s eyes open, and he fixes them on Aomine. A distinctive gulping noise was heard in the room. When Imayoshi singled you out, you were  _ fucked _ . 

 

“I was waiting for you to make a smartass comment, though I didn’t think it would be so soon into the meeting. I apologize that I wasted your time asking about your breakfast plans. I know you could have been using this time to jack off to your disgusting magazines. However, you must not have seen the surprise that someone had for Kappa Sigma at the Shop this morning. Maybe you should wait until you see what I need you to before you open your fucking mouth next time, Aomine.” 

 

_ Oh, shit.  _

 

Aomine didn’t even reply. He seemed surprised -- while it wasn’t uncommon for Imayoshi to grill members of the fraternity, the level he took it to was different. Kise watched as it sunk into Aomine the magnitude of the situation . 

 

“Now, how many of you have seen the wakeup call we collectively received at the Shop?” A couple of people raise their hands, and Kise feels comforted that he is not alone when he raises his own. He sees Mibuchi Reo’s hand, Hayama Kotarou, Akashi (of course Akashi,  _ always Akashi _ ), Mayuzumi Chiihiro’s, and lastly his own. 

 

“So little of you have actually seen the surprise we were left behind?” Imayoshi feints disappointment, as if the  _ gift  _ they were given was good. Kise gulped as he watched their President’s eyes open. He scans the room of over 50 members, and finally says, “Well then, let me show you.” 

 

A mini projector that could be connected to a phone sat on the table beside Imayoshi. Everyone watched with bated breath as he hooks his iPhone up to the projector, blowing up an unsightly picture. 

 

Kise winces at seeing it again. The air chilled, and he instinctively knew that whoever did this was going to die. The picture, characterized by five brightly colored hair, showed obvious members of the fraternity. On the far outer left was Kise, on the far outer right was Murasakibara, next to Kise was Aomine, and on the left of Murasakibara was Midorima; however, the picture’s sole focus was on Akashi, his bright red hair hiding his face as the Generation of Miracles is sitting in front of a table with lines upon lines of coke. 

He hears Aomine swear, Midorima sigh, and Murasakibara breaking the silence by saying, “That is such a lie, there was definitely  _ not  _ that many lines of coke.” 

 

_ And they say I’m the dumb one.  _ Kise finally tears his gaze away to look at Akashi. The man’s face is absolutely bone-chilling, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. His jaw was set, his eyes wild. His long, thin fingers were even paler than normal as he grips them in fists. 

 

The whole fraternity broke into chaos. Shouts and whispers and shrieks all filled the room in a matter of seconds, and Kise’s head throbs with each noise. “Can we all calm down, please?” he calls out, holding his head. “We don’t know everything yet.” 

 

“Oh? Kise? Being  _ logical _ ?” Imayoshi sneers. “How bad is your hangover?” 

 

He flinches, but Imayoshi finishes his job and calms everyone down. When the room is finally united, a silence hangs in the air. “So, does anyone know who this could be that told everyone?” 

 

“Yes,” Akashi’s low voice fills the gap. “Yes, President, as a matter of fact I do.” 

 

Imayoshi arches an eyebrow. “Oh? And who, then, Akashi?” 

 

“His name is Takao Kazunari.” 

 

Akashi’s voice, filled with such certainty, causes chaos again. Kise swears he sees Midorima’s eyes flash and him open his mouth in protest, before the green-haired man stops and clenches his jaw. People calling for war and kidnap of one Takao fill the room. 

 

And Imayoshi didn’t seem to fight it. 

 

_ Yeah, this kid is definitely fucked.  _

 

\--

 

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how Kise Ryouta gets involved in a mission to literally steal a guy. 

 

After a day of studying him, Imayoshi calls the Generation of Miracles to his presidential study room that every head of the fraternity used. When Kise entered, Imayoshi begins as everyone gathers. 

 

“So, here’s the plan --” 

 

“Wait, why do I have to do this?” drawls Murasakibara. “I don’t understand.” 

 

“Because, Murasakibara,” Imayoshi says. “You guys were the ones who got us into this in the first place. It’s only right the five of you are the ones to get us out of this. As I was say…” 

 

And hours later, the Generation of Miracles find themselves in front of a dorm room. According to Imayoshi’s studying, Takao’s roommate was out around this time to work, leaving Takao Kazunari alone in his room. 

 

“You knock,” Aomine tells Kise. 

 

“Wha-What?! No!  _ You  _ knock!” 

 

“Idiot,” Aomine mocks. “Everyone knows the youngest fraternity member is the one to knock.” 

 

“What are you talking about?  _ I’m the oldest! _ ”

 

“No, you dumbass, I meant as in the one that joined the frat the latest.” 

 

“Oh.” Kise almost falls for it, his hand reaching to knock before he turns back. “Wait a second! That makes no sense. That’s not a rule!” 

 

“I just made it a rule,” Aomine states breezily. The whole whisper-yelled conversation comes to an end when Akashi shoves past both of them, a murderous look on his face. He shoots Aomine and Kise a look that clearly says,  _ I’ll deal with you two later _ . Kise shudders, and hears his heartbeat in his own ears when Akashi raps twice on the door sharply. 

 

The only noise is the crunching of Murasakibara’s chips in his mouth, and Midorima nervously playing with the tape on his fingers. They hear a thump and feet getting closer to the door, before the lock was undone and the door opens, showing a disheveled short man who Kise assumes is Takao. 

 

Akashi’s hands, fast as a viper, reach out and shove the scented cloth underneath Takao’s nose. The Generation watches as the boy’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls to the ground. The sound of his body hitting the wooden floor echoes. 

 

“Well,” Murasakibara says, pulling out the laundry bag out from underneath his arm. “That just happened.”


	4. and so it begins

There were several things Takao realized the second he came to consciousness. 

One, his head fucking  _ hurt _ . Two, he was in some fancy-ass house. Third, the redhead ( _ goddamn, of course it was the redhead)  _ was absolutely psychotic. Fourth and finally, he was going to die before the end of his freshman year. 

 

When he wakes up, he sees a tall guy with dark blue hair snoring in front of him, sprawled out across a chair directly before Takao. The man’s mouth was wide open, drool tracing down from the corner of his lip. It was disgusting, if Takao was honest. He watches silently, his gaze slowly refocusing due to the killer headache which resonated in his skull, as the man’s entire body rose and fell dramatically with each snore.  _ It’s almost like something a comic strip would draw, it was that dramatic.  _

 

Takao coughs, trying to wake up the man. There was no success, so he coughs louder. He watches  _ (and might have even been slightly amused by it if it weren’t for the fact that the bastards tied him to the fucking chair) _ as the man’s breathing pauses, his snoring coming to a halt, before resuming. 

 

Takao sighs. “Really?” His whisper is unanswered as the man’s snoring continued. 

 

He decides to get a clear look at his surroundings, looking at the window. By the dim light, it was early,  _ early  _ morning. The blinds were slightly closed, but Takao could see a hint of the sun and moon switching places. There was no noise, which he supposes is due to the fact everyone was asleep. 

 

His body was stiff from being tied  _ to a fucking chair,  _ his wrists and hands numb. He could feel the pins and needles running up and down his leg almost painfully, and he grumbles quietly.  _ Just because they were assholes, didn’t mean he had to be one _ . Unlike these sociopathic frat boys, Takao prided himself in being a bigger and better person. 

 

So he stays silent, for hour after hour, waiting for the blue-haired guy in front of him to open his eyes. Even for a second. Takao felt like he was going to die in this room at this rate. His body surely felt like it, at least.

 

Finally, the man’s snoring comes to an abrupt halt, and Takao snaps his head up to look at the man in front of him. He watches as the man’s body shakes, and the man’s eyes slowly open. The hooded gaze meets his own before the blue-haired man’s eyes widen to the size of saucers. 

 

He lets out a small shout, jerking up and away from Takao. 

 

_ To be honest, same.  _

 

“Holy shit,” the man breathes. “You’re up.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Takao echoes. “I’ve been up for hours.” 

 

And now that Takao saw the man’s figure more clearly, he pieced together enough to assume that this was the one and only Aomine Daiki.  _ The overwhelming confidence, despite screaming when he saw Takao? The swearing? Tall, muscular figure? Check, check check. Yep, this was basketball legend Aomine Daiki himself.  _

 

“Well, I guess I should tell Akashi you’re up,” Aomine says awkwardly, running a large hand through his hair. Takao wasn’t even near him and yet he felt tiny compared to the man’s imposing figure.  _ But damn, maybe I should give up on Shin-chan and get rammed by Aomine--  _

 

__ _ Bad Takao!  _ he screams back at himself.  _ Now is not the time to be gay.  _

 

It finally clicks in his mind that Aomine was leaving to go get Akashi.  _ Akashi _ . The psychotic redhead. The trust fund kid. The vice president of the fraternity despite being a freshman like Takao. The guy who supposedly tried to fucking cut someone in his Economics class because they disagreed with something he said. The guy who supposedly professors actually looked up to. Also the same guy who fucking  _ drugged Takao and made his friends drag him to this fucking fraternity, which, Takao really had been making too many appearances in to be comfortable with, and was now being held captive in _ .

 

“Akashi? No no no, you don’t have to get him. You can just let me go. I won’t even tell anyone that you guys fucking  _ kidnapped  _ me.” Takao tumbled over his own words in the rush to get them out. “But you really,  _ really  _ don’t need to get Akashi. Nope. Do not need to get him.” 

 

Aomine stared at Takao like he was crazy. “Okay,” he drawls. “Look, I don’t like Akashi either, but it was pretty fucking stupid of you to tell people you saw the short redhead do coke. Do you have a death wish or some shit?” 

 

Wait,  _ what?  _

 

“Wait,  _ what? _ ” Takao shrieks. He shrieks again when the door to the room he was being held captive in opens sharply and he’s greeted by glowing heterochromatic eyes. 

 

He let out a scream that was far higher-pitched than he would have liked. It was long, his mouth hanging open and eyes too wide as he simply stares at the red-hair in horror. This was the guy who thought  _ Takao  _ told people he saw someone doing coke! And no offense to Akashi, but he obviously didn’t do a good enough analysis of Takao’s character in the five seconds they knew each other if he thought Takao told people Akashi did coke. Takao was the  _ last person  _ to give a shit what people did, as long as it wasn’t hurting other people. 

 

“Be quiet,” Akashi commands, walking into the room. Takao’s mouth closed automatically, and he tries to scoot the chair further away from the psychotic redhead as he walked into the room. He didn’t get very far, and when he sees a flash of scissors in Akashi’s hands, he closes his eyes. 

 

_ This is it, this is how I die. Momma, I’m so sorry I never got to come home for break or at least say goodbye to you one last time. Haruka, I’m so sorry I’ll never get to walk you down the aisle like I promised I would do when we were younger.  _

 

However, he doesn’t anticipate the noise of scissors cutting through cloth, and Takao opens his eyes slowly.  _ Was the psychotic bastard cutting off his clothes first?  _ Just the thought gave him the heebiejeebies. He’s greeted by the sight of Akashi cutting the ropes that bound Takao to the chair. 

 

“Wait,  _ what _ ?!” he exclaims again for the extra measure. 

 

He could barely believe his eyes. When Akashi finished, the man stood up, his red hair almost a flame in the morning light that flickered through the closed blinds. Takao was surprised at how not pissed off Akashi looked. Instead, the slightly shorter man simply seems strangely calm, though Takao noticed the calculating look in his eyes. 

 

“Please, leave,” Akashi says. 

 

Mustering up all the courage he could to face the Emperor of Teiko University, he manages to say weakly, “You just want me to leave? You kidnap me and just expect me to leave without knowing what the hell is going on?” The usual bite that came with Takao’s comments was nonexistent when going against Akashi. 

 

Akashi simply arches a perfect eyebrow. Takao was struck with the fact that the Generation of Miracles, or rather what flashes he remembers of seeing them, are each very attractive in different ways. “Yes.” 

 

“Oi,” Aomine says, stalking up towards the two of them. Akashi does not look at the blue-haired man, his gold and red eyes focused on Takao. “I didn’t carry this kid all the way across campus for you to fucking let him go. What the hell, Akashi?” 

 

Takao was hit with the realization that Aomine was either really, really dumb or really, really brave.

 

“Yes, Daiki, that is exactly what I am doing. Takao Kazunari is not the one at fault for the mishap.” Akashi’s cool voice filled the room, resonating against the dark wood floor and furniture. 

 

_ Yes, I get to live! Thank you God!  _ But then the reality of the situation sinks in, and Takao almost winces.  _ If I didn’t do it, then someone else did. And Akashi seems to know who did it... _

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Aomine demands, clearly pissed off.

 

“It means,” Akashi replies with a tone that implies he’s exasperated with Aomine, “that Takao Kazunari is not the person who is in charge of what happened at the Shop, and he did not tell anyone about what he saw, either. There is someone else.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“They will come forward in time,” Akashi says, finally looking away from Takao to search around the room like he was looking for a culprit. His sharp cheekbones were only accentuated in the darkness of the room, his features sharper. Takao practically shuddered at the certainty in Akashi’s voice.  _ They will come forward in time _ . It was almost as if he was implying the person was close enough to him that he knew the culprit would admit to it. 

 

If there was one thing you did not want to do at Teiko, it was make an enemy out of Kappa Sigma. Even before being wrapped up in the whole “I saw a redhead do coke” fiasco, Takao knew of this rule; this is why he was so hesitant to go to the frat parties in the first place, in fear of making enemies in higher places. Takao knew that whoever Akashi thinks (or rather,  _ knew _ ) told others about the Generation of Miracles doing coke was dead meat. Takao thought, for a split second, it would be nice to get his suit ironed soon as he knew he’d be attending a funeral. 

 

“Who the fuck was it, then?” Aomine continues to grill Akashi. Takao decides that Aomine was just really, really dumb. 

 

“We will discuss this later,” Akashi promises. His eyes flicker back to Takao. They clearly state,  _ without the interloper isn’t present.  _ Takao took this as his cue to stand up. Akashi turns back to him fully. “Please, feel free to leave.”  _ Leave, peasant.  _ “I would appreciate it if you would not discuss what happened regarding your kidnap with anyone.”  _ If you tell anyone, you’ll really go missing this time.  _ “Allow me to apologize on behalf of Kappa Sigma for the misunderstanding between us. Please try to understand that this was for the welfare of our fraternity, which is highly vital to each of its member.”  _ I’m saying I’m sorry more out of obligation than anything. If you fuck up the name or honor of this fraternity, I’ll fuck you up next.  _

 

“Sure thing,” Takao says breezily, before rushing out of the room. He didn’t look back once. His body screamed at him for moving so fast and suddenly after being locked into an uncomfortable for so long. He felt dizzy, and vaguely like none of this was real. 

 

He swears he sees a blob of green hair as he stumbles down the stairs and past the fountain at the entrance, but does not look or investigate.

 

He does not remember getting back to his dorm. 

 

\--

 

It had been long since he had a panic attack that he completely forgot how exhausting they were. His hands were shaking, his body so filled with adrenaline that he was physically vibrating. Tears remained in his eyes no matter what he did, and when he passed a mirror he saw how ghostly he looked. Takao stripped as soon as he got back to his room hours ago, and he was still in the same state as when he first arrived. He laid in his bed, surrounded by his comforter. He felt like he was positively  _ freezing _ , his toes so icy it sent a chill through his body when they brushed his bare legs. He couldn’t seem to calm down. 

 

It was if a million thoughts were racing through his head per second, each one screaming  _ Danger danger you’re in danger you’re gonna die dangerdangerdanger --  _ when it hits him that he had brought his prescribed Xanax with him. He quickly turns over, his body screaming in protest as he blearily searches through the drawer of his desk closest to his bed for the pill bottle. His fingers finally manage to grasp a transparent orange bottle, and he feels relief flood him upon reading the script and seeing that it was indeed his Xanax. 

 

He pops open the bottle and takes the pill with the stale water he had left open on his bedside table last night before he got kidnapped. 

 

Just the memory sent a shudder through him, and a couple of the tears fall from his eyes at the memory. 

 

_ It was literally fucking crazy of them to kidnap me,  _ Takao tries to reason with himself.  _ It’s completely fair to be scared shitless after you’re finally in safety.  _

 

__ It had been so long since he had felt this awful. He completely forgot the rush of emotions you get when you have a panic attack -- guilt, fear, melancholy,  _ fear, fear, fear.  _ It was as if no matter how logical he tried to be with himself, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the concept it wasn’t his fault. His body was simply physically reacting, and would not listen to reason. 

 

The sun had set, and Takao could see the early light of the evening fading into nighttime through his window. His stomach lurched.  _ How long have I been panicking for?  _

 

He felt sick, overwhelmingly sick. Takao was sure he was going to puke, his stomach churning despite the lack of food in it. He hadn’t eaten in twenty-four hours, and he honestly didn’t think he could choke down food even if he wanted to. His body was too shaken. 

 

_ It’s going to be okay,  _ Takao thinks, closing his eyes and forcing himself to take deep breath despite feeling like he couldn’t breathe.  _ I took a xanax like I used to when I was having panic attacks I couldn’t control, and it’ll kick in soon.  _

 

Time passes and Takao watches as the room around him dims from pale gray to pitch black as the nighttime fully blossoms. He could see the tricks of the light and the cars driving by flashing their lights momentarily into the dorm room.  _ He lived in the furthest dorm away from campus, he was here and he was alive, he was breathing, everything was going to be okay and dear God I can’t breathe.  _

 

__ Takao raises his hands, reaching up towards the ceiling. What he was grasping for, he had no idea. He stares at his thin fingers, and it was almost is if they were someone else’s hands. Like he was staring at them on a screen.  _ Fuck, it’s bad, fuckfuckfuckfuck--  _

 

__ His internal mantra comes to a screeching halt when the door opens, the light from the hallway entering the room and blinding Takao momentarily. Takao feels his head ache on command, a splitting headache from the sudden exposure to light erupting in his head and making it feel like his brain was being cleaved in two. 

 

“Takao?” comes a polite voice, tinged with concern. Takao searches through the light, his hands dropping to his side as he finally can see Kuroko Tetsuya. “Are you okay? Where have you been?” 

 

“Kuroko,” he manages to choke out. “Is this real life?” 

 

Understanding flickers in Kuroko’s eyes. This is why Takao appreciates Kuroko so much; he may be quiet, but he always, always understands. 

 

“Takao, you’re having a panic attack.” The small man’s voice is soothing. Takao shuts his eyes and tries to focus on the fact Kuroko promises that this is just a panic attack. “This is real life and you are fine. You are real and you are here and I am here with you. The panic attack will pass soon. You will go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and still be real and everything will be fine once again.” Takao keeps his eyes shut and tries to focus on the fact Kuroko promises he is real and this will pass. 

 

And the tiredness seeps into his body, the built up agitation leaving his shoulders with each breath he takes. He hears Kuroko close the door, and the room gets dark once again. 

 

_ You are real. This is just a panic attack. You’ve felt this way before -- depersonalized, disassociated. You got through it before and you will get through it again.  _

 

And so Takao goes to sleep, the soft words of his roommate greeting his ears. His last thought, at hearing Kuroko aimlessly talk in an attempt to calm Takao down ( _ Kuroko never talks, Kuroko never talks and he is real and he is here and he is helping you calm down and Kuroko nevers talks this much --),  _ and Takao’s last thought before he succumbs to his exhaustion is,  _ Kuroko is a great friend. _

 

\--

 

When Takao woke up the next morning, he felt vaguely like a zombie. 

He peered blearily at the bed in front of him and could vaguely make up the form of Kuroko’s curled up body. Takao rubbed his eyes and thought,  _ I’m very lucky to have a friend like Kuroko _ , though he would never say it outloud. No, that’s too gay. 

 

Snorting at his own thoughts, he manages to roll over and check his phone. He had an hour before class. Somehow, Takao’s own body clock didn’t fail him for the first time. 

 

He decides to take a shower, bringing his shower caddy and towel and his clothes with him. He dragged his feet across the cold floor of his dorm room, slipping on his shower slides and making his way out of the room as quietly as possible. 

 

On autopilot, he opens the door to the bathroom which everyone on the floor shared, locking the door behind him. Lucky for him, there were two bathrooms on the floor and each one was in a room which could be locked. There was one for men and one for women, the small bathroom allowing privacy compared to a row of stalls. 

 

He turned the water on boiling, and set his shower caddy on the ground. The steam blew up into his face, and he steps into the shower. He is not sure how long he stands there before he puts on his shampoo, or how long he stands there before he forces himself to wash his body, or how long he stands there before he conditions his hair. It was as if everything was passing by very slowly. 

 

He stares at the tile wall, and doesn’t feel the burning of the hot water on his skin. He knew he probably looked vaguely like a lobster, but he didn’t feel the water reddening his skin. 

 

With great effort, he slips out of the shower, and pulls on his towel. He stares at himself in the mirror. The scalding shower flushed his skin but gave him a healthy glow, making him look alive. He touches his skin, thanking the gods that he was never one of those people who had acne or any discoloration. The only giveaway that he was exhausted was the look in his eyes. He felt like he was staring at a stranger. 

 

After he finishes drying himself off, he pulls on his scrubs. After chemistry class, he volunteers at the local hospital. He rotates on an every-other-week schedule, and because he had the day off last Monday, he was working today. Takao dreaded dealing with people today, and wished half heartedly that he was the type of person who was okay with calling in sick. However, he knew one bad day was outweighed by the impressive resume that would come from volunteering at the infamous Teiko Hospital. 

 

He thanks whoever made scrubs the most comfortable thing in the world.  _ Even if I have a bad day, at least these make my ass look great,  _ he thinks lightly, picking up his shower items and heading out. 

 

When he comes back to the room he checks his phone, and sees that he had 30 minutes to get to class. He packs his black backpack, placing his textbook and notebooks and folder inside the bag, zipping it up. He places his wallet in the front pocket and decides to treat himself to coffee. 

He heads to the Shop, ordering a vanilla latte with a shot of espresso and being on his way.

 

He arrives to class 10 minutes early, as he usually was. He’s making his way to his usual seat when he sees a familiar green head. He makes a split second decision and readjusts himself to head straight for the other man. He slams his backpack down on the part of the long desk right next to Midorima, making a big show of saying rather loudly, “Wow! Hi Shin-chan, I didn’t even see you there.” 

 

Midorima glares up at him but doesn’t say anything. He takes a quick look at Takao’s clothes and a surprised look passes across his face but disappears just as quickly. He turns away, facing forward and opening his notebook. 

 

Knowing that if he didn’t take the opportunity now then there would be no other time to talk to Midorima, he sits down next to the boy pointedly. “So,  _ Shin-chan _ ,” he purrs. He swears he sees a faint flush rush across the boy’s face at Takao’s tone, but yet again it disappears. “Are you gonna tell me  _ why the fuck you kidnapped me this weekend? _ ” Takao had lowered his voice, hissing the words at Midorima Shintarou. 

 

The other boy looks up, not at Takao, but forward as he pushes up his glasses. “Classified information.” His voice is flat and Takao curses him for being so attractive with his stupid jawline and perfect nose and the most beautiful eyes and eyelashes Takao had ever seen on anyone. 

 

_ Now’s not the time to let your horniness get to you, Takao! _

 

__ “Well, good thing I’m very dedicated,” he sings, unzipping his backpack to pull out his notebook and textbook. “Don’t worry, I’ll sit right next to you every day until you tell me what the fuck happened this weekend.” 

 

He could see the irritation settle on Midorima’s face and gleefully watches as the other boy grounds on, “Do what you wish. I will not tell you.” 

 

Takao had pulled out his hairband, and swivels the built-in chair towards Midorima. As he pulls his bangs up, he meets Midorima’s faze. “Then let’s be really good friends, alright?” And gives him a big grin that he hopes doesn’t come off as fake. 

  
Don’t fuck with Takao Kazunari. Because he’ll come after you and your secrets.  _ Just wait, Shin-chan! No matter how attractive you are, I’m gonna bring down your fraternity and maybe bang you at the same time. Just you wait…! _


	5. Author's Note

am going to continue this soon, im working on the next chapter as i type this. be on the lookout! just wanted to post so that you know it's not discontinued. thank you!!


End file.
